company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
BAF (Netherlands) Warning Screens
1986-1991 Warning: On a black/indigo gradient background, a red grid is seen. A grey rectangle falls onto the grid, then the grid turns yellow. On the rectangle, we see white warning text scrolling. After the first portion, the NVPI (Nederlandse Vereniging van Producenten en Importeurs van beeld - en geluidsdragers) logo (the word "nvpi" in a yellow outlined font) appears. It then scrolls in the same way and turns so it is facing straight, stopping once it reaches the top of the rectangle. The second portion of warning text scrolls in the same way as the first portion. After it reaches the last line of the portion, it stops scrolling. Then, the NVPI logo flies away. The warning text fades out, and one more portion of text fades in. Variant: There is an early version used from 1986 until 1989 where the text scrolls faster. Also, the NVPI logo is a white square with the word "nvpi" in a blocky green font. The screen also fades out after the flying animation, which is also different. FX/SFX: Early CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A nice, calm piano tune which grows dramatic towards the end. The early version used a funky sax tune. Availability: Rare, check your tapes for this. Editor's Note: None. 1991-1995 Warning: On a black background, a clip of people is wiped in with many different shapes in many colors is wiped in. The NVPI logo and a television shape in orange with red lines and the word "BAF" fly in and land on the yellow shape which a black bar appears and a squiggly red line flies on the border of the yellow and black shape and separates the two in half. Warning text are wiped in and a squiggly flickering line are seen in the black shape. After the last set of the text is wiped away the 2 logos fly off the yellow shape and the copyright "©EFO (year)" is revealed on the black bar. FX/SFX: The flying logos and forming shapes Music/Sounds: A nice smooth tune. Availability: Rare, check your tapes for this. Editor's Note: None. 1995-2000 Warning: On a smokey background with grey rings, we see a small white cross. Two triangles (one transparent black with the word "BAF", the other transparent white with the words "VIDEO VEILIG") open up and spin around. A white diamond spins in on the center with the first portion of black warning text. After a few seconds, it spins out, and then back in with the second portion of warning text. It spins out and back it in the same way, this time with the third and final portion of warning text. It spins out, and the two triangles close. The words "LANGSTRY", "BAF", "EFO" and "© YEAR" zoom in at the center circle, arranged in a curved position. It fades out. FX/SFX: The triangles spinning, the diamond spinning and back out again. Music/Sounds: An abridged version of the Ian Anderson song "Get a Life". Availability: Rare, again, check your tapes for this. Editor's Note: None. 2000-mid 2000's Warning: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the previous warning. Availability: TBA Editor's Note: None. Mid 2000's - Warning: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: None.